PROJECT 008 ? CANCER EPIDEMIOLOGY RESEARCH PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT With a significant growth in population-based research at the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC), the original Cancer Epidemiology, Prevention and Control program is now divided into two more focused programs. The newly formed Cancer Epidemiology (CE) Research Program, directed by Wei Zheng, MD, PhD and Xiao-Ou Shu, MD, PhD, seeks to conduct high-impact research to improve understanding of the etiology and genetics of cancer and identify biomarkers for cancer risk and prognosis to inform the development of effective cancer prevention strategies. The CE program is broadly organized into four main cancer research thematic areas: 1) molecular and genetic epidemiology; 2) epidemiology of nutrition, lifestyle and environmental factors for cancer risk; 3) investigation of prognostic factors for cancer survival; and 4) international studies and health disparities research. One of the key CE strengths lies in the establishment and conduct of large cohort studies with extensive exposure data and biospecimens obtained from 223,000 study participants. CE members are also conducting large cancer case-control studies. These resources provide exceptional population-based field laboratories for many significant investigations. CE members are at the forefront of identifying genetic and lifestyle factors and biomarkers for multiple cancers, with research significantly advancing knowledge of cancer etiology and genetics, contributing to the modification of American Cancer Society?s lifestyle guidelines for breast cancer survivors, and launching two chemoprevention trials. The research is directly relevant to the VICC catchment area, involving participation by multiple segments of this population, including historically underrepresented groups. CE also has a large portfolio of international research to test scientific hypotheses that cannot be adequately investigated in U.S.-based studies and plays a leadership role in multiple large cancer epidemiology consortia. CE hosts three NIH-funded training programs and has successfully fostered the career development of multiple junior investigators. There are 26 program members from five departments and two schools with $11.0 M in NCI funding and $1.5M in other peer-reviewed cancer-related funding. Out of 421 publications, 58% are intra-programmatic and 63% are inter-programmatic. Members also have 181 collaborative publications with investigators at other institutions.